


Bruises

by lasergirl



Series: Power Generation [8]
Category: Jackass Number Two
Genre: M/M, Power Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 15:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasergirl/pseuds/lasergirl





	Bruises

_**Jackass: Bruises**_  
**Title:** Bruises  
**Fandom:** Jackass (post-_Number Two_)  
**Pairing:** Johnny/Bam  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Warnings:** Do not attempt this at home. If you or your dumb little buddies get hurt imitating these guys, I will not only be pleased, but also really proud of you!  
**Notes:** I have to thank [](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/profile)[**hannahrorlove**](http://hannahrorlove.livejournal.com/) for pretty much everything, because she encourages me when it's clearly deranged. Also, she came up with the distinction between 'fucking guys' and 'fucking one guy' which is really the easiest way EVER to get away with gay sex. So.

Oh, and it's pretty much PG-verse (Johnny has fangs, Bam is a chameleon) but can be read as is. It's just a little more confusing that way.

  
It started when Bam rolled over the next morning while Knoxville was skulking out of bed, wincing at his aching head and every hiss of the sheets against his naked body. Too early. Way too early. Not even six.

And Bam said "not a word of this to Dunn," and buried his head under the pillow and tried to remember what exactly the fuck had happened the night before. Every muscle in his body was aching and - oh, that hurt but in a kind of good way - he knew there were bruises black and blue in pockmark circles across his chest and thighs. He'd seen the same marks on Johnny, running along the ridge of his thigh where it joined the hip, that lean little sinewy hollow that was made just right for sinking his teeth into.

Johnny slid out of the room with a nervous grin and a snort, clutching his battered sneakers in one hand, his pants in the other. There was a large, hoof-shaped bruise on his ass. It was better, somehow, to know that Johnny was hurting just as much as he was, not only from the champion olympic sex, but because he was just as smart as Bam when it came to self-preservation. Or maybe it was just as stupid. His head hurt.

Across his wrist in a black diagonal was the crack of the bear trap and he winced when the pillow pressed on it. Maybe it was broken. Fuck. Bam rolled over onto his back to give a little breathing room for his aching abdomen. Joining the hard-rubber bruises were teethmarks, in little nips and nibbles up the border of the pigment-tattoo along his ribs. He recognized the fang-marks, even if he couldn't entirely remember how they got there. Knoxville had a pretty distinctive bite.

Mmm. It wasn't that they were painful, exactly. Where his fingers breezed over the marks, they were more sensitive than the surrounding skin, almost electric. He pressed against the bull-horn bruise on one hip and winced. Okay, not entirely painless, cause that one hurt like a son of a bitch. He pressed harder. Yeah, and then Knoxville had bitten the damn thing, he could see the points on either side of his hipbone if he craned his head off the pillow. Bitten it, before he'd grabbed Bam's wrists and pinned them down against the mattress and taken a chunk out of the side of his neck, right where the muscle bulged at his shoulder. Okay, that would explain the blood on the pillow, too.

Come to think of it, it really hadn't been that bad. The hot shower, whiskey and handful of ibuprofen had sort of taken the edge off, and while they both were goofing on the bad Atlanta cable tv, Johnny bit him, and Bam just kind of let him. So when Bam asked if maybe he should take his pants off, it didn't really seem like anything. Johnny wasn't a total jackass; he had rubbers in his back pocket and what the hell. Friends could fuck too, right? The world didn't end.

Spit-slicked, and a little later with that damn water-based stuff, they both lubed each other up and spent a while giggling and trying to measure their cocks by laying against the wall while the other held a pen. That turned to disaster when Bam tried to scrawl his name across Johnny's shouldblades, the only part of him without a prominent bruise or still-healing scar. It turned the cockfight into a wrestling match, and the wrestling match into a biting match, and when the biting match turned into the champion olympic sex was sort of when Bam realized that it was totally awesome.

Because, for once (yeah, once, okay, it wasn't like this was a regular thing anyway, right?) Bam got to catch instead of pitch, and since Johnny knew what he was doing, it only hurt the right kind of way and not, say, the way that stupid dildo had taken off like a rocket straight for his ass. Bam chewed the pillow and gnawed on Johnny's fingers, and every time they moved together their bruises complained until the bed was a snarl of sheets and discarded clothing and wet patches. Johnny had made him come until his skin shivered and the bruises went blood-red, until Bam bit his tongue and made it bleed, and when it was over they did it again and fuck, it was even better the second time.

What Knoxville had said hoarsely, between olympic events, was that I guess now it was official. But don't get me wrong - and that was somewhere around the time he'd tried to bite the blossomed bruise on Bam's hip - I don't fuck guys.

Oh, of course not, when Bam thought about it the whole thing was ridiculous. He just fucked one guy. More than once, but it was still only one guy. Guess that doesn't make either of them really that gay, does it?

So the problem wasn't with the olympics, it was later, when Johnny got drunk and told Dunn, and Ryan went off to the blacksmith's to make up a special badge of honour in celebration of the event.

And that was kind of how Bam got a penis farm branded onto his butt cheek. Which is probably a little more than anyone wanted to know, but really... he's not gay. He doesn't fuck guys. It was really just one guy.

END.  


Questions? Comments? Feedback always appreciated.


End file.
